dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Canary
Black Canary is a superhero vigilante who fights crime using martial arts and a sonic scream attack. Having inherited the alter-ego "Black Canary" from her mother, Dinah Lance is a superb athlete and fighter, who seeks to establish her own identity and independence within the hero community while also paying tribute to and honoring her mother's legacy. Background Dinah Laurel Lance was born to Dinah Drake, the original Black Canary, and Gotham City detective Larry Lance. Raised on tales of her mother's heroics as told by the members Justice Society of America who babysat her, Dinah soon wished to become a costumed hero like her mother, although her mother forbade it, thinking that the world had become a far more darker and dangerous place to willingly allow her daughter to succeed her. Dinah, however, thought that her "Canary Cry" gave her an edge that her mother never had and sought out numerous fighters to help hone her skills, including former JSA member Wildcat. Years of training and dedication paid off, and at the age of 19 Dinah took her mother's mantle, albeit against her mother's initial wishes. Establishing herself as the new Black Canary, Dinah operated out of Gotham, while maintaining a day job in the family florist business. After becoming a founding member of the Justice League of America, Dinah met Green Arrow who she at first detested but later became romantically involved, despite the difference in their ages. After her mother died, Dinah lost her motivation and left the League to travel the country with Green Arrow and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) to rediscover America and their motivations as heroes. After the breakup of the League, Dinah moved to Seattle with Green Arrow, opening her own florist shop named "Sherwood Florist" and began considering starting a family. Taking part in a failed operation to bust a drug ring, Dinah was captured and tortured before being rescued by Green Arrow. Now having lost her Canary Cry, she had also become unable to bear children and required extensive counseling afterwards. Her relationship with Queen deteriorated after she learned that Arrow had fathered a son, which she would now be unable to do, with the assassin Shado and was taking money from the florist business. Their relationship ended when Dinah walked in on Queen kissing her shop assistant. Now alone, the Sherwood Florist was later destroyed, leaving Dinah with no means of income, and she later learned of Green Arrow's death and of the existence of Conner Hawk, yet another child fathered by Green Arrow. When Barbara Gordon, who was once the heroine Batgirl before being gravely injured by the Joker, established a crime-fighting career as Oracle, she recognized a kindred spirit and asked Dinah to work for her as an operative. Some time later, while dating a mysterious European named "Raymond" (who was actually Ra's al Ghul), Dinah was seriously wounded and immersed in a Lazarus Pit, restoring her Canary Cry and her ability to have children. Her outlook on life further restored, Dinah helps Oracle to form covert team of female operatives which is later dubbed the "Birds of Prey". Oracle then acquires and builds a newly reopened Sherwood Florist for Dinah to own and run in Gotham. After reestablishing the Justice Society of America, Dinah also rekindles her relationship with Green Arrow, however, she leaves him to continue working in the Birds of Prey. After an encounter with Lady Shiva led to the two forming a kinship, Dinah trades life experiences with Shiva following the Infinite Crisis in hopes of softening the woman warrior, however, when Dinah realizes following Lady Shiva's path will require her to fundamentally change who she is as a person, she ends the training and returns to the United States, bringing with her a little girl named Sin who had also begun the grooming process to be Lady Shiva's successor. Dinah now hopes to balance her duties as a superhero with the responsibilities of being a surrogate mother/sister to the child. Combat Statistics *Black Canary (Bounty) *Black Canary (Smallville) *Phantom Black Canary Involvement Heroes *A Fear Gas hallucination of Black Canary appears alongside illusions of members of the Bat Family during the fight against the Scarecrow in the Gotham Sewers. *Black Canary is part of the Justice League of America team who will help in the Smallville alert against Doomsday. She can revive you if you are knocked down, you can also revive her too. Villains *The Secret Society puts a Bounty on Green Arrow and Black Canary. They can be ambushed outside Gotham Mercy General Hospital in Gotham City. *Black Canary is one out of five Heros that appears in the Arkham Asylum home turf solo mission *Black Canary appears randomly Police Station Duo protect the Police Departments. *Black Canary appears in the alert Family Reunion as an Iconic Boss Trivia *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) first appeared in Justice League of America #219 (October 1983). *Black Canary's voice is provided by Kelley Huston. *The trio of Black Canary, Hal Jordan and Green Arrow are dubbed the "Hard Traveling Heroes" following their soul-searching road trip across America. *Like her mother, Dinah owns a motorcycle that was made for her by Superman. *Dinah's hair is naturally black and so she wore a blond wig to match her mother's hair color as Black Canary. After joining Oracle's Birds of Prey, she abandoned the wig and bleached her hair instead. *The original Black Canary was Dinah Drake, daughter of police detective Richard Drake who, after being refused membership in the Gotham City Police Department, developed the costumed identity "Black Canary" to pose as a criminal in order to covertly take down criminal organizations by night while operating a florist shop by day. Eventually joining the Justice Society of America until the government forced them to disband, Dinah married Gotham City detective Larry Lance and the two would give birth to a daughter whom they also named Dinah. In Dinah Drake's last case as the Black Canary she helped the Justice League of America defeat , but the battle resulted in Dinah being infected with cancer and her husband's death. *Dinah is one of the most skilled Martial Artists on the planet. Having being trained by the likes of Wildcat, , Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Lady Shiva. *Dinah sometimes plays a harmonica which she uses to strengthen her breathing and vocal cords as a form of training for her Canary Cry. Gallery File:black_canary_body.jpg|Production Body Poses File:CharModelBlackCanary.png|'Character Model' File:GothamMercyHospitalArrowCanary.jpg File:BlackCanaryBounty.jpg Black Canary Defeated.png File:BlackCanarySmallville.jpg File:BoosterDeath.jpg See also * Justice League of America External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Heroes Category:JLA Category:Female